Various devices exist to facilitate exercise of a person's wrist and forearm. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,655 to Ammon and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,769 to Chen. These devices may generally be considered as satisfactory for performing limited motion exercises along the lines of wrist curls and inverted wrist curls or wrist extensions. However, these specific motions are not directly applicable to a wide range of real life activities. In other words, a need remains for a versatile yet relatively simple device suitable for accommodating various exercise motions involving a person's wrist and forearm.